Mine
by JessicaJawbreaker
Summary: This is a story of a young girl finding her way. Along side her bestfriend and boyfriend of 14 yrs. This is what happens when a tornado meets a volcanoe. When everthing looks amazing and beautiful, something always screws it up. Rated M for sex and swears


~~~~~~~~Hi there this is my very first story, no flames please ;]

Today, I actually the worst day of my teenage life. Not only has principal McLean told me that my quote unquote "over achieving attitude" scares the freshmen, and I might need to tone it down, but walking home from show choir, I checked my cell phone and noticed that the Taylor swift tickets I was going to buy, have sold out in ten minutes. I honestly think that the rubbish tailor trash people of my so called city Vancouver Canada (a/n no offence to any vans, I LOVE Vancouver) would have the class to appreciated modern music with meaning. It seems the only thing that people like here, is screaming overly pierced boys who need haircuts. And one of them is my boyfriend. Duncan Steele.

I've been with Duncan for as long as I can remember, beyond that actually. It goes back to when I still lived with dad. I was 3 years old and my parents got into this nasty fight. "You BITCH! WHAT PART OF UPSTAIRS NOW DONT YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND?" I could hear from the living room. I remember I was sitting on the rug, coloring a picture neatly in the lines. And the next thing I knew, my mother was crying and I could hear a hard smack. A chair flew and I screamed. I tried to run up to my room, and then my dad started yelling at me, telling me to come back downstairs before he got his belt out. So I hesitantly walked down the stairs, he laid one hand on me, and we heard the cop cars. Apparently, the neighbors heard the whole fiasco, and called the police. A woman with a short and stubby body figure, yet a beautiful long braid running down her back, stormed in, gun in hand. "VANCOUVER CITY POLICE, PUT THAT CHILD DOWN, WE ARE ARMED!" and then, in came in 3 men behind her. The handcuffed my father and took him away. That was the last time I saw him.

My mother and I were placed in group home for the night. And then, the short police officer came over with her son. He was my age, with a plastic sheriffs badge pinned to his chest. He came over with a bag of chips and a glass of milk, her mother with a news paper and coffee for my mother. Ever since then, my mother and that police officer have been the best of friends. And, yup, you guessed it, that little boy, was Duncan Steele.

So, flashback over. I walked over to my mailbox, and find a few bills addressed to Maria Coast (my mother) and the latest teen vogue subscription. I unlocked the key and pulled out a yogurt and started walking up my stairs. I heard my radio blasting Marianas Trench. I knew I was listening when I was getting ready for school, but I could have sworn I turned it off. I heard a familiar, OH SHIT and then the station turned to Love story by Taylor swift. I smiled and put the yogurt on the top stair and opened the door. There, sitting on my neat white bed, was a boy with a florescent green Mohawk, paired with black skinny jeans and the adorable nevershoutnever! T-shirt I bought for him when my mother and I saw him at bamboozle. He was laying there, his ice blue eyes piercing into me. "Hello babe" he said with a sexy wink. I smiled, ran to him and we immediately started going at it. It was going fine, he was pulling on my hair, and I was moaning quite loudly, when he shoved two pieces of paper down my bra. I giggled and took them out. They were printed out tickets to a Taylor swift concert. I shirked, and looked to see that they were FRONT ROW! "How the hell did you manage to get these? They must have cost a fortune!" I said now cuddled into his arms. "Look at it like a birthday gift" he said and kissed my forehead. I was quite confused, considering it was May, and my birthday is in November. "hush, you're a little early there Ducky" I said and looked up. He smiled, and started methodically getting into a kiss. Soon after, I found myself completely melting. I heard the door open, and then my mother call to see if I'm home. I quickly buttoned up the first three buttons on my blouse and opened the door for her.

"How was school?" She asked with a smile, placing her dolce and gibbon glasses on the granite countertop. "Ash, it was ok." I said as Duncan made his way down the steps. "Hey there Regina." He said as he went to give my mother a hug, she smiled, and greeted him. It made me so happy to have a boyfriend my mother approves of, seeing that if an "average" mother saw him, they'd totally kick me out.

That's the cool thing about my mom. She only wanted me to be happy. She wouldn't care who it was with, or what I was doing. As long as I was satisfied. I remember in third grade, I got a b. I thought my mom was going to completely flip out, since I have never gotten anything lower than an A-. She, even now tells me, that she wouldn't care if I got a D in a class, as long as I was trying my hardest and having fun was all that ever mattered. I simply adore my family. Well, that is, I think I do.


End file.
